bureaufandomcom-20200214-history
5040
5040, or better known by her Bureau-given name Audrey, is a professional spy with a long, complicated history that resurfaces in the Bureau series. Appearance Everyone in the Bureau agrees that Audrey is absolutely beautiful. She is tall with nice, lean curves, silvery grey eyes, and long, wavy blonde hair. She tends to most commony wear a plain, pleasant, disposed expression. Her beauty is something she ignores, or tries to, because after the effect it had on her childhood and adolescence she really couldn't care less about what she looks like. She uses it to her advantage when she needs to, but otherwise she will never comment on or think about her appearance. Personality ... History When Audrey was an infant, without even a name, her parents sold her on the black market. She and a number of other children were raised on the market, given no more than a four-digit number for an identity, learning the dangerous way of life there. They were all being used as test subjects while a man without a name gave the children drugs made from monster blood. All the children weakened and died after a certain amount of time; even 5040 became fatally ill at age nine and actually died for a couple minutes, but she came back to life able to handle the drug. What the drug then did, taken as a pill or even as raw monster blood, was temporarily make her go wild with energy, speed, strength, and quick healing: almost like a severe and lasting adrenoline rush. But the only perminent affects of the drug were heightened senses, including a sense of smeel that could identify any nearby monsters, and her natural scent became mixed with that of a monsters, keeping her away from danger by them. As 5040 grew up in the market, which was literally a small town filled with demons and criminals and decaying buildings, she knew a young boy eight years her senior. They grew quite close without much verbal interaction; they really just watched each other. She also became with many other children, but all of whom she watched die. At nine years old, sometime after coming back to life, she was sold to a high bidder as a personal sort of trophy, bodyguard, spy, and test subject by Ivan Dashnov. She never saw the boy she'd gotten close to after that. Growing up wiht Ivan was something to get used to; the adapted to acting polite, delicate, and sweet in public, while guarded, obedient, and quiet behind the scenes. She was often tortured for ill behavior or just to see the effects of something Ivan fed her. Ivan's son, Sacha, fell for Audrey when she was sixteen and they became lovers for a time. It seemed she was growing an attatachment of sorts with him as well; he had a temper and was extremely possesive but took better care of her than Ivan. But then Agent Knight of the Bureau began showing up in her life. In the beginning, she did not recognise him, though he recognised her. He was originally hired to take away her life, but Mr. Dennison pulled back this order and the agent began watching the girl. At this time, he was twenty-four years old. Later, Mr. Dennsion found out more about Ivan and had Agent Knight kidnap her to bring her back to the Bureau; in the process, however, 5040 became like a double agent. During her escape from Ivan's estate, she killed Sacha; and she knew Ivan would someday take her life in exchange, though she never seemed to mind that fate as she was so confused and mentally distanced from reality by this point. Since those events, she has been living in the Bureau, not doing any violent work as an agent but playing spy for it, sniffing up the whereabouts and secret plans of various demons around the country and visiting the Bureaus of other continents. She bacame working in the action some time after the start of the series. She now goes by "Audrey" and is paid close attention to by Mr. Dennison. Abilities Monster Blood 5040 is the only known human being alive at this time to be able to handle demon blood at large enough doses to have strong temporary effects and certain lasting ones. She perminently has heightened senses and is able to identify the scents of other monsters quite easily. In addition, her own scent is very similar to that of a monster, which puts her on good terms with monsters that would otherwise do her harm. The temporary effects of the demon blood are only exposed shorty after its consumption. Audrey is shown to have a small addiction to the blood and thrists for it when she can smell it close. After drinking it raw, she will go into rage and seemily senselessly attack her enemies with greater strength, response speed, and stamina than any other human. Her attacks resemble a mixture of what she learned growing up and those of the monsters themselves. Wounds also heal faster when the demon blood is in her system, but the scars are more jagged than they would otherwise be should they be healed naturally in less of a rush. Combat ... Relationships Connor Knight ... Mr. Dennison ... Gator Terse ... Sinopsis